pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Pidove
|} Pidove (Japanese: マメパト Mamepato) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 21, which evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Pidove is a mainly gray, pigeon-like Pokémon. It has golden, oval eyes and a tuft of feathers atop its rounded head. It has a short, black beak with a bulbous pink , and a black patch on the nape of its neck. There is a wide, heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest. Pidove's black wings have a thick gray stripe down the side. It has pink feet with black talons. Pidove is not particularly intelligent. While it always listens to its Trainer's commands, it does not always understand them. Having no fear of people, flocks of Pidove are often found in city parks and plazas, though they can also be seen in grasslands and rural areas. The cooing of these flocks can be very noisy. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Pidove In Enter Iris and Axew!, after Ash was attacked by a flock of Pidove that later flew away, one was left behind. He battled and eventually caught her. She evolved into a in A Venipede Stampede!, and then into an in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. Other A flock of Pidove appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Trainer's and multiple other Pidove appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Minor appearances A flock of Pidove appeared in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. Ash attempted to catch one in Enter Iris and Axew!, but he was attacked by the other members of its flock. After that, they flew away, except for one that he later catches. Multiple Pidove made an appearance in A Sandile Gusher of Change! with multiple and where they needed help from and . Multiple Pidove appeared in The Lonely Deino! under the care of a owner named Bobby. Pidove has made cameo appearances in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, Dreams by the Yard Full!, The Bloom Is on Axew!, A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, A Connoisseur's Revenge!, Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Ash Versus the Champion!, A Maractus Musical!, The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!, A Call for Brotherly Love!, Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Baffling the Bouffalant!, All for the Love of Meloetta!, Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, Curtain Up, Unova League!, and Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. Either in the wild, wild flocks or under the ownership of a . A Pidove briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Pidove appeared in Saving Braviary. Multiple Pidove appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! and Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Pidove appeared in The Island of Illusions! and in a flashback as well. A Pidove appeared in Searching for a Wish!. A flock of Pidove also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Pidove appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Pidove appeared in Go, Go Gogoat!. A Pidove appeared in The Dream Continues!. A Pidove appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga A Pidove appeared in PBW5. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Pidove is one of the Pokémon employed by in her BW Agency. N has a Pidove which he used to battle in Accumula Town in Letting Go. acquired a Pidove by the time he reached Castelia City. Later, in Driftveil City, it evolved into Tranquill. Pidove is one of the Pokémon young Hugh received from his grandfather. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Pinwheel Forest}} , Floccesy Ranch, Virbank Complex, Castelia City Pinwheel Forest (outside) (N's Pokémon)}} |area= }} |} |} or }} , , ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Trailhead Field}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (All Areas), Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Mystery Egg Ash's Pidove|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|1|December 17, 2010 to January 11, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Pidove}} |Secret Egg Ash's Pidove|English|United States|1|April 27 to May 31, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Pidove}} |Secret Egg Ash's Pidove|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|June 1 to 26, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Pidove}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=520 |name2=Tranquill |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=521 |name3=Unfezant |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Pidove is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 264. * Pidove was the first Who's That Pokémon? for the . Origin Pidove seems to be based on . Name origin Pidove is a combination of ''pigeon and dove. Mamepato may be a combination of 忠実 mame (diligent) or 豆 mame (prefix meaning tiny) and 鳩 hato (pigeon). In other languages or and |de=Dusselgurr|demeaning=From and |fr=Poichigeon|frmeaning=From and pigeon |es=Pidove|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Pidove|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=콩둘기 Kongdulgi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=豆豆鴿 / 豆豆鸽 Dòudòugē|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese and . |ru=Пидав Pidav|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Pidove External links |} de:Dusselgurr fr:Poichigeon it:Pidove ja:マメパト pl:Pidove zh:豆豆鸽